Interviewing RockmanEXE Crew
by HikariAznGurl
Summary: Here are 2 authoress, aNiMeAzNgUrLLH & HikariMew, who's interviewing da Rockman.exe and da crew ^_^(no duh) First off, is Netto Hikari and his navi, Rockman.exe!


Interviewing Rockman.Exe Crew 

_________________________________________________________________

/aNiMeAzNgUrLLH\: Our attempts for the title ... took us a while ...(hey, that rhymes)

/HikariMew\: Right… -_-;;;

Word = Talking

Word= Thoughts 

__

HikariMew: So what should we put for the story we gonna make up and what would it be call?

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: Hm…how about we call it "Interviewing The Cast of RockMan.EXE"?

HikariMew: Nah…need more specific title…

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: "2 Girls Interviewing RockMan.EXE Crew", how about that as the title?

HikariMew: No way, that is too much information about us.

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: How about "Interviewing RockMan.EXE Crew"? It's plain and simple.

HikariMew: Couldn't we just call it "Interviewing MegaMan NT Warrior Crew"?

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: No, but isn't it better if we used the Japanese names?

HikariMew: I guess okay. In that case, we will now call it "Interviewing RockMan.EXE Crew".

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: Okay then, hm, why don't we put this conversation that we are having in the story?

HikariMew: NO WAY!!!!!! Oh wait, you already did…^_^;;; oops.

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: Haha, got that down

HikariMew: Uh, right…-_-;;; Could take some parts out?

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: Nope ^_^

HikariMew: v_v*sigh* 

__

/aNiMeAzNgUrLLH\: All of that was from our AIM chat :-D

/HikariMew\: Whatever…e_e

__

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: Anyways, let's start, you have to do the disclaimer.

HikariMew: NANI!?!?!?! NO WAY!!!!! O

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: Fine… I'll say it then.

HikariMew: How about we make one of the characters do the disclaimer like this? _Netto, Netto, Netto .. _

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: Ok .. Hold it! You should make Enzan do it. *grabs Enzan from his chair*

Enzan: What the-

HikariMew: Fine, -_- hold on *grabs Netto* Both of you do the disclaimer NOW!!!!

Enzan & Netto: O_O;;;; Um, HikariMew and aNiMeAzNgUrLLH does not own us or the crew of MegaMan NT Warriors

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: .... It's Rockman.EXE!!!

Enzan & Netto: O_O;;

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: *smiles sweetly* Ok, title and disclaimer over, let's see who we should interview first, shall we?

HikariMew: Well on the list, it said Netto Hikari and his navi, Rockman, will be interview first. ^_^

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: But first, we must send them home before they will notice our plan.

HikariMew: Yea, when we do, we will kidnap them and interview them with personal questions! 

HikariMew & aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: *starts laughing evilly*

Enzan: What were you two laughing evilly, about?

Netto: Yea and can you take us back home while you guys explain why?

HikariMew & aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: Nothing. ^_^ *look innocently*

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: Anyway we are gonna take you guys home since you guys did the disclaimer and we will give both a chocolate treat to keep you mouth occupied. ^_^ *stuffing both chocolate treat into their mouths*

Enzan & Netto: ()^-^();;;

HikariMew: Well she's here…hey you two! My yami will take you guys home right now, kay?

Netto & Enzan: *when finish eating the chocolate treat* ?_? What yami?

???????: This yami.

Both Enzan and Netto look at the mysterious person who suppose to be HikariMew's yami, and just like that, they fainted. ^_^;;;

YamiMew: Feh, kids these days, always kept on being creep out when I look scary, which I'm not, only with my voice like this. *laugh evilly*

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: … O_O *looks horrified* *then fainted* X_X

HikariMew & YamiMew: ;;;;

HikariMew: Anyway, yami take these two boys back home and don't make them remember anything, kay?

YamiMew: Yea, yea, whatever… *took Enzan and Netto to their home*

HikariMew: Uh, aNiMeAzNgUrLLH, could you snap out of it now? ^_^;;;

ANiMeAzNgUrLLH: Huh? Who? What? Where? Oh yea, let's the kidnapping begins!

**Place: At Netto's House**

**Time: 7:00:30 P.M.**

**Objective: To Kidnap Netto and his navi…**

Bushes was rustling and came out of two authoresses in some ninja suits? ^_^;;

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: May I ask… WHY THE HELL ARE WE IN NINJA SUITS?!?! YOU KNOW I HATE TIGHTS! I RATHER WEAR BAGGY CLOTHING!

HikariMew: Beats me, you tell me that I can type anything I want. 

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: Fine, you beat me on that one.

Both of them then went to his house, and sneak in without letting the navi notice.

HikariMew: Okay, aNiMeAzNgUrLLH, your job is to kidnap Netto, while I distract his navi with mines.

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: Wait the minute! You don't have a navi.

HikariMew: Oh yes I do, I made my yami a navi for a while, now, DarkMew, plug in the network!

DarkMew was log in the network of Netto's house and searching for his navi. She then found his navi talking to Netto.

DarkMew a.k.a YamiMew: Fuck! Those two are awake! HikariMew, bad news, those two are awake I repeat, awake!!

HikariMew: Roger that, aNiMeAzNgUrLLH, when my navi is finishes knocking out his navi, that's when you get him, kay?

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: Okie dokey artichoki! ^_^

HikariMew: DarkYami! This is what you had to do, knock out his navi and change yourself as Rockman to distract Netto. Also send in the Choppin Chomp virus to lure Rockman to you! (I know, weird name ^_^;;;)

DarkYami: Gotcha! Uploading the virus to his house, hehehe.

In Netto's room, Netto was talking to his navi, Rockman, about getting new chips to boost his navi up.

Netto: So do you think this would boost your attack? *shows a picture of a weapon*

Rockman: Nah, I think its suit for Glyde.

They then see their lights flickering and Netto then told Rockman to investigate.

Netto: Rockman! Plug in my house network!

Rockman: O_O WHAT THE HELL?!

Netto: What's wrong Rockman?

Rockman: There's a weird looking viruses that look like round dogs and they are eating away your programs!

Netto: WHAT THE FUCK!?!

Rockman then saw something about his size moving really fast coming toward him. Netto didn't see it until Rockman was struck and Netto's PET screen was blank.

Netto: Rockman!! Are you there!?!

**In the Netto's House Network**

Rockman: Who are you?! Show yourself, you virus sender!

DarkMew: Ya know, that isn't a way for you to talk to a girl like that

Rockman: Come out then, or are you afraid?

DarkMew: Afraid? Ha! It is you that is gonna be afraid. Tidal Flame!

Huge wave of blue flame came toward Rockman putting him unconscious.

DarkMew: Ha, weakling. Too bad, wishing that it would be a bit more challenging, but I guess not.

Back to reality…

Netto: Rockman are you there?!?

Rockman: Yea, sorry to worry you…_Ha, moron, it is I, DarkMew in disguise_

Netto: So did you destroy the virus on your own?

Rockman: Yea I did, it was easier than those goons send.

While that has been going on ...

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: *fumbles around and finds a pike, and rope, ties it together, and threw it up to Netto's front patio. It gets stuck between the metal bars* Perfect! *starts climbing up using the rope*

...

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: *peeks up and notices the blinds are closed*Heh, plans going along perfectly ...*jumps over the metal bars*like navi, like master ...

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH checks the lock to the slide able doors. *tick tick .. CLICK!*

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: Heehee ... *opens door*

Netto then hear something near him…

Netto: O_O Oro?! How'd you get in here without letting my navi notice you?!

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: Huh? You can notice me in this outfit?!

Netto: Yup

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: O_o; Um ... about your navi _I should shut up_...

Netto- What about my navi? And why are you here dressed up lika ninja?

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: Hmm ... long story, very complicated, if I tell you, your head would explode

Netto: ...O_o

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: I'm wasting time here *walks over to Netto and sprays sleeping powder in his face.

Netto: What the f...*collaspes*

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: *drags Netto to the window, where my ally is below*Hey, HikariMew! Should we send Netto down this way, so it would be faster, or through the door, where his parents might come in any second now!

HikariMew: Umm...send him through the window!

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: Ok…_gosh, Netto is heavy …_ Catch him!

HikariMew: O_O! WHAT!? WAIT!

*Lets go of Netto's collar, and falls down on HikariMew*

HikariMew: X_x!

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: *jumps down from the window, and lands down like a cat* ~_^ It's true, like navi, like operator. Too bad Rukineko is hanging out with Roll.

HikariMew: You didn't hafta throw Netto down!

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: So?

HikariMew: Forget it… v_v 

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: So did you got this navi?

HikariMew: Oh yea, right DarkMew?

DarkMew: Yea, I knock him out real good. ^_^

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: Ok, let's bring them to the FanFiction.Net Productions area! *music plays: da da daaa!*

HikariMew: O_o;; Um, do you think we should take them to somewhere else, cause there are fans of them ready to kill us for kidnapping them. ^_^;;

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: Oh, well choose your place then.

HikariMew: How about we go to our hideout area and then after we interview them, we will make them forget what had happen when we send them home, so that way no one will aspect a thing!

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: Great idea, though how about we just leave them the way they are?

HikariMew: Well we don't want the others to suspect that they are next, right?

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: How about we just keep them here, like hostages?

HikariMew: Great idea, though we need to put up a strong defense so their navis won't get help.

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: Yeah! That's even better! Let's do it!

So both of the authoresses took them to their hideout which was hidden from civilization. Netto and Rockman then came about their unconscious. When Netto woke up he then notice that he was tied to a chair, and with the same with his navi.

Netto: *yawn* Huh? What the? Where am I?! Rockman wake up!

Rockman: *groans* Ugh, ow my head, man she know how to knock a navi down…

Netto: So Rockman, why didn't you tell me there was a ninja in my house?

Rockman: Don't ask me, I was knock out by an unknown navi!

Netto: Hold it, if you were knock out by another navi, then who was I 'm talking to then?

Rockman: Oro? What ya mean?

They then heard an evil laughter. Then just like that, both figures came out of nowhere.

HikariMew: Muhahaha!! You were knocked out by my yami, YamiMew!

Rockman: What the-

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: Shut up, let's start the interview ^_^

Rockman: Ohh I see how it is, hey, Netto, this is a dream.

Netto: Hmm, I see, ok ^_^

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: Um ... ok, you're dreaming ^_^;; and that you're being interviewed, so I'll be asking these questions, and you will have to answer it thoroughly, got that?

Netto: Ok

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: Ok, here's one of those questions where some people don't get about you, first, is it true that you have a twin brother?

Netto: *sniff*...

Rockman: Yep, he does.

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: Ok, second, your twin brother died of uh ... bhd or whatever, damn I have to play the game again ...

HikariMew: You're going off track! O;;

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH:  I know. ^_^;; Well, anyways, how do you feel about your brother's death?

Netto: *sniff* Bad...

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH:  But does it help that your navi is actually part of your brother?

Netto: Kinda, although I hate it when Rockman style changes to Saito-style, and I go in a comatose ... but it really helps out in battle.

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: Ok, so everybody who is confused about Netto's dead twin brother, here it is. Saito is the dead twin brother, and when he died, his DNA was taken to SciLab to create Rockman. Everytime Rockman changes to Saito-style, he becomes super strong, but it is linked to Netto, so he gets knocked out for a while.

Netto: Wow, this is suuure a weird dream, man, my memories are coming back ...

Rockman: Hmm...funny, I though navis don't dream…

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: Shut up, anyways...Netto, do you feel really close to Rockman as a brother or just a navi?

Netto: As a brother of course!

Rockman: Y_Y This brings me into tears...

HikariMew: O_o;;

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: Ok...hmm...this sure sound boring...we need action!...Da da daaa! HikariMew to the rescue! ^_^We need to do something else besides asking questions and stuff!

HikariMew: O_o;;; ...um...video clips?

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: Yup ^_^

Clip of Netto and Saito: Video 1

A four-year old Netto was sitting on a field of plain with his twin brother, Saito.

Chibi Netto: Saito, wats that? *points at a butterfly*

Chibi Saito: Uh I don't know, I think they call it pretty fly.

Chibi Netto: Ooo, let's catch it brother! ^_^

Chibi Saito: Oka. ^_^

Both of them were chasing the butterfly, then their father call them saying what were they doing.

Chibi Saito: We're chasin a pretty fly, papa.

Chibi Netto: Yea. ^_^

Yuuichiro: Well that is not a pretty fly, but a butterfly.

Chibi Saito: Why is it call a brutterfly?

Chibi Netto: Yea why?

Yuuichiro: Well because their wings feel like butter and its flies. ^_^;;

Chibi Saito and Chibi Netto: WEALLY?! WAI!!!! ^_^

Yuuichiro: Uh, right, well you two better stop chasing the butterfly, cause its need to go back to its family.

Chibi Netto and Chibi Saito: Oka!

Chibi Saito: Say Netto, lets play ball. ^_^

Chibi Netto: Oka. ^_^ Catch! *threw the ball toward Chibi Satio*

Chibi Saito: I got it! I got it! *didn't catch the ball*

The ball went over to Yuuichiro and hit him in his nut. ^_^;; hehehe.

Chibi Saito: Uh oh, Netto you hurt papa.

Chibi Netto: But it was an accident. ;_;

Chibi Saito: We better get mom, you stay there and watch him. *went to their house to get their mom*

Chibi Netto: *sniff* Oka! Um daddy, are you oka?

Yuuichiro in a high voice: Q_Q Mommy.

End of Video 1

HikariMew: ^_^ Umm, okay…that sort of went well, right aNiMeAzNgUrLLH?

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: Ur right, um Netto, are you okay?

Netto: ;_; Its still my fault…

Rockman: Aww, com' on its was accident, you were too young to know.

Netto: *sniff* I know, but its still my fault! Waaaaahhhhhhhh!!!! ;O;

HikariMew: Uh, yami, could you calm him down? ^_^;;

YamiMew: Alright. ^_^ *stick a big lollipop in his mouth*

Netto: ()^_^()

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: Well now that's over, let's go on to another video(Hmm ... death of Saito Hikari? Nah ... that's gonna really kill Netto ...) Hey, what about the time where you saved thousands of people from the bomb of the BubbleWash? Meiru ish in there ^_^

Netto: Um… I didn't exa-

Rockman: Yes, yes, yes, that's a good clip!_ I'd like to see that again ..._

Video 2: Netto saves thousands of people from the BubbleWash(*ahem* ... heh, don't wanna be a spoiler)/aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: Um ... I don't remember too much of this part, for those who knows this BubbleWash part, if you see some lines skipped ... don't be freaked out, I can't remeber every single line in the game ... ^_^\.

*Meiru's house*

Meiru: Eeeeeek!

Higure: ! Hey, it's coming from the kitchen!

Netto and Higure runs over to thet kitchen and sees Meiru and Ms. Mari trapped.

Ms. Mari: Help! Save me Netto! I'm too young to die! I'm not even married yet!

Netto: What happened?

Meiru: It's the BubbleWash! It trapped us inside thses big bubbles! The bubbles are impenetrable! I can't break through!

Roll: Meiru, you got e-mail from WWW! Says here that once the bubbles turn red, you'll explode and die! Signed Wiley!

Meiru: Netto, save me...

Netto: I'm on it!

Higure: I'll stay and keep an eye on 'em, huh!

Netto runs upstairs, and plugs into Meiru's computer. Rockman goes out of Meiru's homepage, and sees Bubbleman blocked by Meiru's codebox.

Rockman: Ha! Nowhere to run! Give up and stop the BubbleWash!

Bubbleman: Blurb blurb no way! Blub to late now! This product is all over the world! And once the bubbles turn red! Everyone go blub boom!

Rockman points his buster at Bubbleman.

Bubbleman: _Uh oh... betta think of something_

Rockman: Do you give up?

Bubbleman: Hey, look behind you!

Rockman turns around and Bubbleman jumps the codebox, and makes his get away.

Rockman: Damn, that was stupid...I can't believe I fell for it.

Bubbleman somehow leaves a trail of bubbles behind ^_^. Rockman follows it, and it leads to Yoka Area 1. Rockman almost catches up to Bubbleman until he blocked the path with a strong bubble. Rockman then sees Bubbleman talking to 3 purple navis, and the navis went to ACDC. Rockman follows, fights, they run away, and it happens for about 2 more times. He finally got the needle, and comes blows up the bubble. Bubbleman runs away, Rockman chases him again, and a fight starts. After Rockman won the fight... ^_^

Bubbleman: Blurb I give up! please have mercy on me!

Rockman: I defeated you, now deactivate the bubbles!

Bubbleman: Ok, ok, blub, I'll deactivate the bubbles...

Higure: Netto! The bubbles are turning red! It's going to blow!

Netto: I know, I know... 

Rockman: Hurry up!

Bubbleman: Put your blub weapon down first!

Rockman puts his weapon down, as Bubbleman hesistates. Then he jumps away! But then Blues jumps from behind Rockman, and dives his sword into Bubbleman, and jumps back down as Bubbleman gets deleted.

Netto & Rockman: Blues!!

Blues: Good thing I was here...

Enzan: And you could have costed thousands of lives out there!

Netto: Enzan?!…R-rockman had him! But you had to interfere!

Enzan: I told you about being mushy, you probably won't survive the first round of the Grand Prix! Bubbleman was escaping until Blues and I came by. You could have killed thousands of people just by being hesitant and letting him get away! Kill him on the spot, dammit!

Rockman: Hey, why don't y-

Blues: Shut up, Rockman. You're too dumbfounded.

Enzan: Let's go Blues

Blues plug out.

Netto: ...

*End video Clip 2*

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: So Netto...you did part of your job ^_^

Netto: ...\_/ Damn Enzan, I had Bubbleman! Rockman was going to delete him!

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: Not really...

Netto: Shut up!

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: Face the fact boy, you DID hard work and stuff getting there, but it would have been a total waste to be mushy and hesitant like Enzan said, and let Bubbleman get away and let thousands of innocent people die, especially your lovelife Meiru.

Netto: ...

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: So actually, Enzan kinda saved Meiru and the thousands of people!

Rockman: Whoa whoa whoa, don't rub it in!

Netto: Wow, this is a bad dream... *sniff*

HikariMew: Stuff it! *sticks another lollipop into Netto's mouth*

Netto: I guess this dream isn't bad anymore ^_^

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH & HikariMew: v_v;;

Rockman: ...

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: Ok, well, thanks for your time people, it's now time to really wake Netto and Rockman up.

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH & HikariMew: Muahahahaha...

Netto & Rockman: ... O_o

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH:  Ninja like skills coming at ya! *wracks Netto*

Netto: O_O*blacks outs*

DarkMew: I'll whack Rockman out of senses

Rockman: ...*whack* ...

__

Netto and Rockman woke up in their room. (HikariMew: Though this is actually not his room, it's a room of illusion that made him think that he was in his room. ^_^)

Netto: Oh man, that was a bad dream.

Netto wakes up in his room, on his bed, as his Navi wakes up.

Rockman: Geez, I have back pain...

Netto: .. Yea, me too... and I still have that taste of lollipop in my mouth ..._Wonder why…_

_________________________________________________________________

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: PLEASE R&R! BUT NO FLAMES! The next person we are interviewing is Meiru. So if you have any questions you wanna ask, put it in da review ~_^. 

HikariMew: And when we're gonna interview Enzan probably in the third chapter, I'll do most of the official talking cause aNiMeAzNgUrLLH will be too hyped. *whisper*: she'll hug him so hard his eyeballs will pop out*

aNiMeAzNgUrLLH: I heard that


End file.
